Rain
by Obito-Wan Kenobi
Summary: The lonely Copy Ninja finds his pink-haired kunoichi walking in the rain without an umbrella. KakaSaku drabble.


**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm back with a drabble of one of my favorite pairings - KAKASAKU! I was inspired to write this after I saw a very beautiful fanart of Kakashi protecting Sakura from the rain with his umbrella. It was really sweet, so I thought, _why don't you start a drabble based on this? _Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi looked at his nearly empty glass with one lazy eye sadly as he listened to the faint sound of the rain outside. The bar was somehow deafened by the sound of men and women laughing and chattering gleefully, but he could still hear the sound of rain.

The mixed emotions of sadness and loneliness had brought him to the bar, where he had been sitting since eight in the evening, and now it was two hours past midnight. Reading his smut to distract himself from those feelings didn't work, so he decided to drown his unexplainable sorrow in alcohol.

He had been trying to figure out what was the cause of the sudden sadness. It certainly wasn't the tragic memory of his deceased father, who committed suicide. Sure, he was depressed for a moment because of his father's death, but he wasn't as bothered as he was before.

He sighed, bowing his head down. He concluded that he was getting old, although he was only thirty-three years old. He was a good-looking thirty-three-year-old man, and he could have had any woman he wanted. But his heart was set on a certain young woman, whom he would never had the chance with.

Sakura.

His lone raven eye lit up when he thought about her, his bright pink-haired kunoichi and medical ninja. He had witnessed her blossom into a woman with an unexplainable beauty that could make any man's heart drop.

He had been developing a certain attraction towards her since many months ago when he saw her looking absolutely breath-taking in a crimson kimono for the spring festival held in the village. She was just as beautiful and unique as the flower she was named after. She seemed just as happy as he was when they bumped into one another.

"_Kakashi-sensei!" she greeted with her bright emerald eyes sparkling happily._

He could still remember her pink lips curling into a wide smile across her pretty face and her eyes widening at the sight of him. He missed her very badly.

He rarely saw her because of her late night shifts in the hospital. He wanted to come and visit, but he never seemed to be brave enough to drag his feet to the hospital for dinner in the cafeteria with the pink-haired medical ninja. He found his cowardice side ridiculous and infuriating, but there was nothing he could do.

He walked out of the bar after he paid for his drinks with an unopened umbrella in his hand. He stood outside the bar as he gazed up the dark sky pouring rain onto his face, silver hair, and hitai-ate. He opened the umbrella above his head, and walked towards the direction of his home, passing the hospital.

_Sakura._

After denying many times that he was in love with his former student, he finally admitted his feelings towards her just a few nights ago and he was not ashamed. He was not ashamed of himself for allowing himself to fall head over heels in love with the kunoichi. As a matter of fact, he was proud of the fact that he was madly deeply in love with her. He could care less about the fact that she was once his student. He could care less about the age gap he had with her. Those things didn't matter, because he truly loves her. Every night, he hoped that she felt the same way for him.

Kakashi's eye widened at the sight of the silhouette of the young woman he loves. He knew that it was her because of the short pink hair she had. Her hair and clothes were soaking wet because of the rain, and she didn't bring an umbrella. Without giving a second thought, he quietly ran up to her and protected her from the rain with his umbrella above their heads.

"Going home, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura's head shot up in surprise, and she quickly glanced to her right where Kakashi's eye was looking straight into hers. She sighed in relief with a smile decorating her face.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

His face crinkled up in a smile, revealing his adorable eye crease.

"Yes, I am. I'm dismissed early," Sakura said. "What about you, sensei?"

"Please, Sakura, you can call me by my name."

"Old habits die hard." She remarked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm going home, as well, after having a few drinks earlier," he replied to her question, "but then I saw you here in the rain, so I decided to walk you home with my umbrella so you won't catch a cold."

Her whole face lit up with joy. Her radiant smile warmed his heart and his whole body.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

He nodded his head with a hidden smile beneath his mask. "Any time, Sakura-chan."

She turned her face to the path before her, still smiling. "It's nice to see you again, Kakashi. You look well, I'm glad."

His face remained straight although his heart was thumping furiously in his chest. He hoped that she wasn't able to hear the loud pounding of his heart.

"Nice to see you again, as well, Sakura-chan. How have you been?" he asked slowly with a calm voice.

She chuckled, running her fingers through her short pink locks. "I'm feeling much better now that I'm seeing you again, Kakashi-sensei. Honest."

He could feel his cheeks flushing. He was thankful for the mask covering half of his face.

"Why is that, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, you know," she said coolly, "I keep on seeing the same people every single day at the hospital. I go back home very late when my friends are asleep. I rarely go out of the house, because I'm exhausted after late shifts. It's a breath of fresh air to see you again after such a long time, Kakashi-sensei."

He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I'm glad I made you feel better, Sakura-chan." He said, smiling.

She giggled, covering her lips with three slender fingers.

Kakashi tightened his grip around the handle of the umbrella as he mentally told himself to calm down. His body was reacting rather strangely—he felt his head spinning, his cheeks flushing, his heart pounding, his fingers trembling—for being near the young woman. The three words sentence was on the tip of his tongue, but he mentally strained himself to let them slip out of his lips.

_Not now, Hatake. Not now._

They stopped in front of Sakura's apartment building a few minutes later, and the rain was now pouring down the village furiously. Kakashi looked at the wet pink-haired young woman standing before him. Her soaked bubblegum locks were sticking to her face, and he gently swept them away. He noticed her cheeks reacting to the feeling of his fingers on her face, and he chuckled silently.

"Th-thank you for walking me home, Kakashi-sensei," she thanked him softly, her emerald eyes looking away from him to hide her sudden shyness.

"Any time, Sakura-chan."

He watched her gracefully turning around to walk to the front door without saying goodbye to him. His heart was nearly torn to pieces when she stopped by the door with her eyes glancing towards his direction. She turned around and walked back to him slowly.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked coolly.

She stood closely before him with her head raised to look deep into his lone eye. He could hear his own furious heartbeat in his ears when she tiptoed and pressed her wet lips on the corner of his mouth.

She slowly pulled away, and he looked at her blushing face.

"Good night, Kakashi," she said to him with her sweet cheerful voice he had always loved.

His eye creased into a smile. "Good night, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Author's Note: It's short, I know, but I really do hope you enjoy reading it! I plan to make more KakaSaku drabbles, one-shots, and long fanfictions in the future. Until then, stay tuned! Don't forget to review hehe ^_^**

**Have a nice day, everyone!**


End file.
